


Time After Time

by orphan_account



Category: Odyssey 5
Genre: M/M, Second Chances, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken evening turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/gifts).



> Written for Dragonfly as a Yuletide treat! With this requested fandom - how could I not? Thanks to CD for the last second beta. :)

“Whoever said that the school years were the best ones of your life had clearly never been forced to do them twice. They suck. Even more this time.” Neil announced from Kurt’s couch, nursing a bottle of beer in his lap.

Kurt chuckled. “Wise words, for one so young.”

“It’s true. Do you know what I got today? A report card.” Neil tossed the offensive piece of paper onto the coffee table. Along with the slip for his parents to rip off and return to show they’d received it, another reminder of the lack of freedom that went with being a high school student. He was almost 23 for fuck’s sake. Not that everyone realized it.

Kurt picked the card up and nodded appreciatively. “Such a good student. Grades to make Mommy and Chuckie proud?”

“Screw you, man.” The first time around, it had taken Marc leaving for Neil to get his act together and get his grades up. He’d felt the need to fill the hole that Marc had left in the family, to make them proud and to show them that he wasn’t the screw up. It hadn’t been the right reasons, and this time around, Neil was doing this for himself.

“Well if you’re offering.” Kurt dropped the card back on the table and took a sip of his wine, a twinkle in his eye. Neil picked the thing up and slid it away again. Kurt always seemed a little uncomfortable at the added reminders that Neil was technically still 17. Probably because he was technically screwing a high school student, even if Neil was over the age of consent. Normally he didn’t talk about it too much because Kurt was one of the few people who treated him like an adult. But he was on his third, wait fourth, beer and his frustration had to come out.

“Sorry, Kurt.” Neil collapsed back against the sofa and took another swig of his beer. Kurt’s place had turned into something of a refuge not long after they’d returned. He no longer fit in with the guys he’d hung with when he was 17, things with Holly were still strained since rapture, and somehow the problems that plagued high school students seemed unimportant after you’d watched the world implode from space.

 _Not long after they’d gotten back Neil had started coming here without the rest of the team. Odd occasions at first, catching a game at weekends, and steadily spending more and more time just the two of them. Angela had raised an eyebrow when she’d turned up to see Kurt and had found Neil stretched out on the sofa but she’d not said anything. If his dad had noticed then he’d not said anything and mom just assumed he was out with Wade._

 _It hadn’t evolved further than that until after rapture. Things at school had gone dramatically downhill. Kurt’s response had been a fine meal and an expensive bottle of wine. Afterwards they’d shared a joint, something Neil had done since they’d come back. He figured that rapture had done enough that one smoke wouldn’t do anymore damage. It was something he’d given up when applying for NASA but he had another year before he could do that again._

 _They talked long after the food was finished, Kurt regaled Neil with tales of his many exploits, and Neil dished some of the dirt on his father, much to Kurt’s glee. Neil still wasn’t sure what had prompted him to do it, it might have been the alcohol or the need to have someone close who knew what it was like, but he’d leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Kurt’s._

 _There had been a moment where neither of them moved and Neil was on the verge of pulling back and apologizing but Kurt wrapped a hand around his head and pulled Neil closer._

 _They’d ended up in bed a few moments later, Kurt ripping one of Neil’s favourite shirts in the effort to get him naked. Neil had pouted for a few seconds until Kurt crawled up the bed and started doing things with his tongue that stopped Neil from caring.  
_

Things had evolved after that. It wasn’t something they really talked about, Neil especially wasn’t the ‘open up about his feelings’ type. It wasn’t the Taggart way. But Neil had found himself falling for Kurt. They connected in a way he had never done with anyone else. Could have been because of what they’d all been through together but that experience hadn’t done much for his relationship with his dad. Part of Neil wanted to mention it, to find out where they stood with each other, but the rest of him didn’t want to rock the boat. They had something good together.

“You want another one of those?” Kurt asked as Neil drained the bottle. He shook his head. He had class in the morning, and there was a math test coming up that he needed to ace.

“Should probably get home.” He commented, not moving because he wasn’t quite ready to leave yet. In Kurt’s apartment the world was simpler; life didn’t seem quite so hard.

“On that bike of yours? What kind of responsible adult would I be if I let you drive home on that?” Kurt pointed out.

“I could stay.” He mused, “if there’s a reason to.” He smiled up at Kurt who made a show of pretending to think about it.

“How would I deal with a hot young astronaut in my bed for the night? It’s a tough one.”

Neil grinned, “You’re a smart guy, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” For emphasis he leaned across Kurt and kissed him, letting his hand slide between Kurt’s legs in a promise of what was to come.

“Fuck, Neil.” Kurt gasped and pulled him closer.

“See. I knew you’d catch on.” Neil stood up and pulled Kurt with him.

They stumbled to the bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went. The sex was drunken and slightly awkward (Kurt would probably insist on a repeat performance when they were sober), but to Neil it was perfect. His times with Kurt were the only part of his life that made sense right now and he clung to every opportunity they had.

Always a gentleman, Kurt pulled Neil up against him in the afterglow and gently kissed the top of his head. “Feeling better?” He asked, Neil had been in a fairly foul mood when he’d arrived, ranting about how fucking unfair it was to be stuck back here when everyone still treated him like a child.

“Yeah. Thanks Kurt.” Their problems hadn't gone away -- Neil suspected that even if they did manage to stop the world from exploding things would never be the same again), but for now, at least, things seemed less stressful.

“Any time, Neil. Reliving my adolescence would be something of a nightmare. I doubt many would envy you.”

“Not many would help.” Neil pointed out. Dad had just expected him to carry on and both Angela and Sarah had bigger problems to deal with.

“You’re important to me. More than just a fling.” It was the closest either of them had come to admitting their feelings for one another. Neil felt something warm inside him at Kurt’s words.

He didn’t push; Neil didn’t need the words said out loud. It was enough to know that Kurt felt the same way as he did. “Same here.” He answered before turning over and closing his eyes.

With something good to dream about now, sleep came to him easily.


End file.
